


Let Me Guess. Antiquers?

by elless



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck does like kissing Eddie though, Buck doesn't like thinking things through, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, idiot boys in love, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elless/pseuds/elless
Summary: Buck goes antique shopping with Maddie. He's bored and hungry and then he finds something that could change his relationship with Eddie, if he's willing to take the risk.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 186





	Let Me Guess. Antiquers?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from an episode of Supernatural.

Buck sighed as Maddie dragged him into yet another antique store. He deserved a Best Brother Ever award for this. He normally didn't mind shopping or antique stores, especially if it meant spending time with Maddie, but they'd been at this all day. He was hungry, his feet hurt, and Maddie was no closer to finding whatever she was searching for. He wanted to be at home, curled up on the couch with Eddie, eating takeout and taking advantage of Chris being at a friend's with R-rated movies and maybe having sex without the need to be quiet.

"Remind me again what you're looking for?" Buck stopped inside the door, sweeping his eyes over the store. At least this was a proper antique store—musty-smelling, items haphazardly jumbled and crammed everywhere—instead of the last place with its bright lighting and precisely ordered and modern shelves.

Maddie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Why don't you wait up here while I wander?"

"Okay. And then food after this?" He felt a little bad, whining at Maddie like a child, but she had more energy at eight months pregnant than he did on his best day.

"Fine. But you're buying."

"Of course." He’d planned to anyway.

"Stay out of trouble," she told him, patting his arm before walking deeper into the store.

Buck realized he was pouting like a petulant child and relaxed his face.

He knew Maddie would be an amazing mom because she'd been mothering him since they were young. She did a better job raising him than either of their parents.

He quickly lost sight of her behind the tall shelves and pulled out his phone. He had a dozen messages from Eddie, all complaining about not knowing what to do at home alone with Buck and Chris both gone, and a couple pictures from Chris of the epic pizzas he'd made with his friend.

**Buck** : Awesome! I'm jealous! Have an extra slice for me :D

He scrolled through all of Eddie’s messages, grinning.

**Buck** : Hopefully should be home soon.

**Eddie** : Better be. Hate to start without you

He blushed furiously at the accompanying picture of a shirtless Eddie, fingers casually tucked under the waistband of his pants.

**Buck** : Not. Fair

**Eddie** : Hurry home & I'm all yours

Dammit. Where was Maddie?

**Buck** : Hate you

**Eddie** : Love you too baby

"Can I help you find anything?"

Buck jumped, gaze darting to the older man approaching him. He quickly stuffed his phone back into his pocket, like there was a closeup of Eddie's dick on there and not a mostly innocent picture.

"Oh, uh, thanks. I'm just waiting for my sister."

"Ah, yes. I just met her back in housewares, combing through dishes. She's lovely."

"Yeah," Buck answered absentmindedly. Dishes? What dishes would send them all over LA to find for Chimney?

The owner—Leo—walked behind the jewelry case that served as the front counter. They chatted while Leo sorted through a box of new acquisitions. He used to be a corporate lawyer before getting tired of the fast pace of his life and turning to the hobby of collecting antiques instead. He was easy to talk to, and Buck found himself telling Leo all about Eddie and Chris and everybody at the firehouse.

"Chris sounds like a great kid," Leo said, smiling.

Buck grinned. "He's amazing. Best kid ever." He picked up a ring from the bowl on the counter, spinning it around, just to give his hands something to do. He'd felt his phone buzz in his pocket a few times. He thought about checking for more messages from Eddie but didn't want to be rude to Leo.

"Those are some of my favorites," Leo said, indicating the bowl with his chin.

"Oh?" They didn't look like anything special. Many showed tarnish or missing gems, and the price tag read $30-55.

"They're all engraved. See?" He angled the ring in Buck's hand so he could see the inside edge. "Most are like that one, initials with a date, probably of the wedding. Some have lovely inscriptions." He dug through the bowl and passed over a thick, ornate gold thing with a gaudy ruby on top.

“’Our love is timeless,’” Buck read. "That's sweet."

"And this one makes me laugh." A platinum one this time, intricately carved with leaves.

"'You've a lovely pair of ankles.'" Buck snorted. He'd love to know the story behind that.

They sifted through several more until Buck found one that made him freeze.

"'Eddie, you hold my heart,'" Buck murmured. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, Leo's voice reduced to a buzzing in the background. Plain gold, and thick, heavier than it should be. It would suit Eddie.

"I'll take it," Buck blurted, cutting Leo off mid-word.

"Oh. Great! Let me clean it for you real quick."

Buck passed it over, then wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. Leo walked into the office behind the counter. Was he really buying a wedding ring? Less than a year ago, he'd been so incredibly lonely, terrified he'd never have the family or partner he dreamt about. And now he had Eddie and Chris and Chimney, even Eddie's abuela and Pepa, with a little niece or nephew on the way. It was so much more than he ever expected.

$35 seemed like a small price to pay for everything that ring could represent for him.

He was just stuffing his receipt and the ring, now shiny and in a simple plastic jewelry bag, into his pocket when Maddie showed up, hands full of dishes. Buck grabbed them from her and set them on the counter.

"Did you buy something?" Maddie hip-checked him, grinning. Buck had always loved her smile—it was often the only bright spot in his dismal childhood—but it had gotten even sunnier and more beautiful lately. He loved seeing her so happy.

"Uh, just a little something," he hedged, not ready to talk about the ring yet.

She raised an eyebrow but didn't push.

"You're getting dishes for Chimney?" he asked, eyeing them skeptically. They were blue and white with an old-fashioned pattern of houses and trees and other landscapes and looked more old lady than what Buck thought Chimney would like.

"Yeah, Mrs. Lee had a set that they'd use for fancy dinners. Howie mentioned how excited he'd get when they pulled them out. It's been harder than I anticipated to find the pieces, though."

"What do you have so far?" Leo asked, wrapping each dish in newspaper and placing them in a box.

"Three full sets, minus a saucer, plus a platter and fourth dinner plate."

"And you want service for four or eight?"

"Just four. We don't have the storage space for more."

Leo slid a notebook and pen over to Maddie. "Write down your info, and I'll let you know if any more pieces come in."

"Really? That would be great. Thank you!"

"Good luck to both of you," Leo said and waved.

"What was that about?" Maddie opened the door for him, digging into her bag for her keys.

"Um, no idea. So, food?"

She rolled her eyes. "All right, yes. I will feed you now, you big baby."

They went to a hole-in-the-wall restaurant hidden in a nondescript house that Buck loved, and not just because he first held Eddie's hand over a table by the window. Once they settled into their seats and the server took their orders, Buck cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Hey, uh, I'm sorry about being whiny earlier."

"It's okay. You were bored and hungry. I get it."

"Still." He reached across to take her hand. "I'm glad you're back in my life, Mads."

"Me too." Huffing a laugh, she blinked rapidly and wiped at her eyes. "Don't you dare make me cry."

"Sorry." He squeezed her hand and sat back, laying the napkin over his lap. "We should do linner more often."

"Linner?"

"Late lunch and dinner."

She winced. "No."

"But we say brunch!"

"Evan, no."

An hour later, belly full of good food and heart full from spending the day with his sister, Buck grinned as Maddie pulled into his driveway.

“Thanks for coming with me today,” she said, squeezing his hand.

“Of course. It was fun.”

“Liar.”

She laughed, and Buck leaned over to kiss her cheek, then climbed out of the car. He used his key and walked in. Even months later he still got a buzz coming into _their_ house. Not just Eddie's anymore, bits of Buck dotted the place. He'd resisted that at first, leaving most of his stuff in storage, afraid of crashing into Eddie and Chris's lives, afraid to trust that they really wanted him around and that they wouldn't leave him someday.

Kicking off his shoes, he tossed his keys on the table by the door, on top of a pile of mail that needed recycling.

"Eddie?"

When he didn't get a response, he rounded the couch and found Eddie stretched out and asleep, faced smushed into the corner between the armrest and back. Buck sat on the edge and ran his hand through Eddie's hair. It was growing out again, almost as long as when they met.

Eddie made an indistinct noise, then hummed as Buck scratched gently at his scalp.

"Buck?" he said, voice sleep-rough.

"You expecting someone else?"

"No." He rolled over and pressed his face against Buck's hip. "How's Maddie?"

"She's great. How was your day?"

"Too quiet. House feels weird without you and Chris in it."

Buck's heart turned over. He'd learned over the years of knowing him that Eddie didn't always come it out and say what he was feeling. You had to read between the lines. It floored Buck when he realized Eddie had been telling him _I_ _love_ _you_ pretty much from the jump. Buck was just too oblivious—and in denial—to figure it out.

"You're so freaking loud," Eddie said, turning his head to smirk up at Buck.

"Hey!" He poked Eddie's side, startling a snort-laugh out of him that Buck _adored_. "You love it."

"I do."

Sitting up, Eddie looped his arms around Buck's neck and drew him into a kiss. Their relationship had taken baby steps and gone backwards more often than not, but one thing they always got right was the kissing. And the sex.

"When is Chris coming home?" Buck asked as Eddie sucked on that spot behind his ear.

"He called an hour ago to see if he could stay over so we're kid-free until tomorrow."

"Oh, really?"

He kissed Eddie's smile away, licking into his mouth and straddling his hips. Eddie grunted and steadied Buck with his hands on Buck's thighs, fingers digging into the muscle. Gripping the back of the couch, Buck pressed in closer, deepening the kiss, grinding down so he could feel the hitch in Eddie's breathing.

They usually had to sneak in a quickie after Chris had gone to bed. It wasn’t often they got the time and space to go slow and explore and be loud.

Eddie's hands glided up Buck's thighs to his waistband, brushing over the ring in his pocket on the way. Somehow, he forgot about it. Maybe because Eddie's tongue was in his mouth. Now that it was in his head, he couldn't think of anything else.

Eddie pulled back and stared at him, eyebrows pinched. "You okay?"

"Huh?"

"Where'd you go? Because you don't seem as into this as you were."

He tapped on Buck's stomach, and Buck looked down. Eddie had undone his belt and fly without him noticing.

"Oh. I got you something." The words were out before he consciously decided to say them, but in for a penny, in for a pound. They'd plunged head first into this relationship without assessing the possible damage. He may as well pull out a ring when they've barely been established.

"A present? For me?" Eddie asked gleefully. He looked exactly like Chris on his birthday.

"Kinda."

He hesitated for a moment, then stood up so he could fish the little bag out of his pocket, doing up his pants and settling on the couch next to him. Eddie angled toward him, bringing one leg up. Taking Buck's hand, he brushed a thumb over his knuckles.

"You look nervous."

Buck choked on a laugh. "It's just something small."

Small but with the potential to change their lives.

Holding the bag, he rubbed his thumb over the ring, then dropped it onto Eddie's palm. Eddie stared at it, completely still except for the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Buck fought the urge to snatch it back and run away, pretending it never happened.

"Buck," Eddie said, his voice strangled, "this is a wedding ring."

Buck swallowed. "I know. I found it at the antique store. Read the inscription."

He took the ring out of the bag and held it close, his face still blank. Eddie was often hard to read; Buck had learned his tells over the years, but he betrayed nothing now and it was freaking him out. it seemed perfect in the store, almost like fate, and now he was second-guessing every decision he'd made today.

"Are you proposing?"

"Maybe?" he hedged.

"We've only been dating for a few weeks."

"Officially. We were together for months before that." Longer really, they just hadn't realized what they were doing was dating.

"Buck—" His voice softened, and he finally looked at Buck.

"I'm not asking, not if you don't want me to. But you're it for me, Eddie. You and Chris are the most important people in my life, and I can't imagine ever wanting anyone else. I love you both so much. So I'm just saying, someday, when you're ready, you can maybe see if the ring fits."

Eddie wrapped a hand around Buck's ankle, stroking along the bone. "I'm not saying no. I love you."

"But?"

"But I'm not sure I want to get married again."

Buck's stomach dropped. Fuck. "Oh."

"My marriage with Shannon was a mess. We both made so many mistakes, and it ended in a—I’m just not sure I want to go there again.”

"I don't care about getting married. I just want to be with you."

"Don't lie to me, please.”

Of course Eddie saw through him. And of course he wanted to get married. What if Eddie never changed his mind? Was this something he could compromise on?

"Okay, yes. I _do_ want to get married. I want the whole thing—husband, family, maybe even a dog." And he wanted it with Eddie and Chris.

"You _have_ a family. Me and Chris aren’t going anywhere, whether we're married or not."

His heart thumped, tears pricking at his eyes. He didn't know Eddie considered him family.

Eddie rubbed a hand over his face. "Listen, it's not a firm no. I still have so much shit to work through."

"Me too." He wished they didn't have abandonment and inadequacy issues in common. They were hell to deal with.

"But I'm happy, happier than I think I've ever been, and that has everything to do with you."

"I love you too."

Eddie leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek and a longer one to his mouth, fingers playing with the short hairs at the back of his head. Buck melted into Eddie's touch, only just now realizing how tense he'd been. This was definitely not how he'd expected his day to go.

"We're okay," Eddie murmured against his mouth.

"We're _awesome_ ," Buck said.

Eddie laughed, eyes crinkling. "Damn straight."

"Well, maybe not so straight."

Rolling his eyes, Eddie sat back and looked down at the ring. He rubbed it with his thumb, then slid it back into the bag. He passed it to Buck and curled his hand around Buck's so the ring was trapped between their palms.

"Why don't you hang onto this and ask me again when we're ready?"

Buck nodded and dragged Eddie into another kiss, pressing him back into the couch. Eddie wrapped his arms around him, his hands fitted perfectly in the small of Buck's back.


End file.
